monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
Pets are mystical creatures that were rumored to help with the destruction of Ka. Pets can be purchased either with NickCash or Bananas for members in Crossroads Path by going to Mogri's Mystical Pet Shop or visiting the NC Mall. They would help with reaching 2-monkey areas and gave daily xp. 3c45ca68085d4423bc7a190.png|Fireswoop Skyclaw Croaker 7114_652712664744850_1447496686_n.jpg|Taifune Timberbeak 575605_638938099455640_1838450492_n.jpg|Kraklin Polarbite 599450_10151670141121318_28408091_n.jpg|Pandril news-image---membership---saberstrike-gravewing-leaving-ook-soon.jpg|Saberstrike Gravewing news-image---nextpet.jpg|Ripfin Member Pets Fireswoop Fireswoop is a fire bird that specializes in healing. It is a Sea Dragons pet. It is the only healing pet so far. Healing Flames can heal a maximum of 3490HP, but a Life Elixir can raise this up to 7180HP. It also has the longest recharge time out of all of the pets. Skyclaw Skyclaw is a silver colored dragon that specializes in Attack. It is the Chim Foo representative pet. He attacks with Cyclone Destruction which deals 1760 per second to all nearby enemies. Pandrill Pandrill is a Chim Foo pet with a powerful body slam. It has the most powerful attack on any member pet so far. His attack Sumo Smash deals a maximum of 3750 damage to single targets. His special Pet Masters move is Sumo Stun which stuns the opponent. But Pandril rests for 3 turns once he uses it. Pandril has the least health and the lowest accuracy in Pet Masters but Sumo Smash, his basic attack can do 30, which is the most powerful basic attack so far. Ripfin Ripfin is a shark-like pet that attacks with Predator Strike and deals a maximum of 2410 damage to single targets. He has the fastest recharge time of any attack pet. His special Pet Masters attack is Savage Strike, which does 40 damage. Predator Strike in Pet Masters does 20 damage. He has low health and low accuracy but does a lot of damage. Winterstorm Winterstorm is a repaint of Saberstrike. It seems to resemble a snow leopard. It specializes in attack and is the Ice Raiders tribe. His attack is Blizzard Fury. SEASONAL PETS A new feature in monkey quest, replacing the battle box. These pets are received as gifts by those who become members in a certain month. When in your backpack they are treated as NC pets. Jax A pumpkin-like pet with four leafy tentacles in place of his feet. To get this pet, one must become a member in October. He attacks by regurgitating burning pumpkin guts on enemies which does more damage over time. His attack Pumpkin Spew deal a maximum of 2190 splash damage per second to enemies in a small area. Chillee A penguin pet with dark purple feathers and a cyan-colored snowflake on its white belly. Chillee attacks with an attack called "Glacial Slide" which deals a maximum of 3170 damage to single targets. He is also officially identified as an Ice Raiders pet, but will remain seasonal only. If your monkey falls asleep, Chillee will stop floating and start walking around. NC PETS NC Pets last forever. A normal NC Pet costs 500 NC. So far, all NC pets' special abilities are attacks. Polarbite Polarbite is a polar-bear of the Ice Raiders tribe. He attacks with Avalanche Roar which deals a maximum of 1800 damage to all surrounding enemies over the course of seven seconds. Kraklin Kraklin is a pet of the Sea Dragons tribe. He attacks with Ink Blaze which deals a maximum of 2810 damage to single targets. He has the highest single target attack on the NC pets. Taifune Taifune is a wolf of the Chim Foo tribe. It can unleash a barrage of kicks and punches. It attacks with a Ten-Sided strike, which is a single target attack where Taifune kicks and punches an enemy up to ten times, it deals a maximum of 1700 damage per hit. In Pet Masters, Taifune has largest health possible (max 110) and extremely good accuracy (max 95%). However, its damage is a bit lower from most other pets. First ability, Ninja Strike, does 15 damage to the enemy pet. Secondary, 10-Sided Strike, deals 30 damage with rest for 2 turns. Timberbeak Timberbeak is an owl of the Ootu Mystics tribe. It attacks with Bramble Beam, which shoots at single targets with a constant stream of thorns. It has a max attack of 1500 damage per second. Retired/Limited Edition Pets They are only available for a short period of time. Saberstrike Saberstrike was a tiger pet. It was said to be found occasionally roaming at Crossroads. It attacks single target with Shredding Rampage which deals a maximum of 1890 damage per second. It is most commonly available in the summer and autumn. But is now available to monkeys who open their first member pack for free. Gravewing Gravewing is a skeletal bat. It is only available in October and can be bought from Jacko in the haunted graveyard for $5,500. it uses Death Shield to raise defense by a maximum of 5980 and does damage to those near you, this makes it one of the most wanted pets in the game. Death Shield does not have a time limit so it is possible to make it last infinitely but will turn off after taking a random number of hits, this number can vary from 1 to 5 hits. Blackfish Blackfish is a whale-like pet. Blackfish is automatically given to all members who log-in for a limited time only. Unlike other member pets, Blackfish will still be able to be equipped even after the player's membership expires. It was only available during the summer of 2013, availability ceased on August 9, but became available again on October 16 as an NC pet. This pet is a Sea Dragons pet. It fights using "Tidal Chomp" which has a maximum attack power of 2580 damage to single targets. It can also be noted that Blackfish is described as being the perfect predator. Wind-Up-Gary This pet is based on "Gary the Snail" from Spongebob Squarepants in the form of a wind-up toy. He is considered a Mek-Tek pet. He is very helpful in Pet Masters because he can heal 20HP by using his special move which is Slimy Bandage. Non-Member Pets Enzo Enzo is a pet that is available to non-members that do not require NC. In the PC, Enzo is the first pet you buy. If you install Monkey Quest on your Computer, You will find Enzo's tongue stuck on the floor. Enzo is also unable to help you in battle since he can't attack but can help in multi-player areas by allowing higher jumps, pulling chains, and pushing buttons, and in Chim Foo, You can also use him as a Grappling Hook. Enzo can't attack, but he is a useful pet, even though he is very arrogant. Croaker Croaker seems to resemble a Frog/Tadpole. It uses Mystic Shield to raise defense up to a maximum of 5980 defense, however, the shield runs out after a short amount of time. It is an Ootu Mystics pet. It is the cheapest pet. In Pet Masters, He attacks by Slime Smash and Mystic Shield. Woofer Woofer is a pet that's free for everyone. It is part of the Starter Pack as a gift for everyone who just started the game or made a new character. Woofer is a useful pet for Pet Masters but not in combat. Woofer's attack in Pet Masters is Wild Growl and Canine Crunch. Category:Game Content Category:Pets Category:Membership Category:Limited Edition Category:Features